Ujian Cinta Sehun, Lagi?
by younlaycious88
Summary: [Chapter 3 Update] Cinta Sehun mengalami ujian lagi? Wahhhh...kali ini apa ujiannya ya? Dan bagaimana nasib Sehun? Penasaran? Yuk...mari dibaca Disini ada Hunhan dan EXO Member...Ini merupakan sequel dari Ujian Cinta Sehun.
1. Chapter 1

**Younlaycious's Present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Title: Ujian Cinta Sehun, Lagi?**

**Cast: HunHan dan member EXO**

**Rate: K**

**Genre: Humor, Family, M-Preg, BBL**

**Length: Ga bakal banyak-banyak kok, secukupnya saja ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Youn's note: FF ini Youn persembahkan bagi para pembaca setia Ujian Cinta Sehun, sebagai ungkapan terima kasih Youn untuk kalian ^^ tanpa kalian karya Youn bukan apa-apa ^^ Jeongmal Gomawo *deepbow bareng EXO* Youn harap FF ini dapat menghibur kalian ^^ Dan yang meminta sequel terpuaskan ^^ HAPPY READING!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sebelumnya di Ujian Cinta Sehun...**

"_Selamat! Adik anda sedang hamil saat ini."_

"_WHAT?" teriak mereka 3 barengan lagi_

"_Usia kandungan adik anda baru 2 minggu, saya harap anda memperhatikan kondisi sang ibu dan calon bayi." _

"_WHAT?" – KrisHoHun_

"_Dokter ga lagi becanda kan?" – Kris_

"_Jangan-jangan dokter salah periksa kali." – Suho_

_Sehun kali ini diem. Tak lupa memanjatkan doa._

"_Saya ga lagi becanda apalagi salah periksa. Saya udah memastikan hal ini. Klo ga percaya ini buktinya." Sang dokter menyerahkan amplop coklat gede, di dalamnya berisi hasil USG Luhan._

"_Klo adik kami hamil, berarti pelakunya…" KrisHo langsung noleh ke arah Sehun. Aura gelap mulai mengelilingin Sehun._

"_OHHHHH SEEHHHUUUUNNNNN!" teriak KrisHo bareng._

"_AMPUUUUNNNNNN!" Sehun melarikan diri dari duo malaikat maut. KrisHo langsung ngejar dia, maka terulang kembali adegan sebulan yang lalu._

"_DASAR CADEL MESUM! LU BARU JUGA GW KASIH SIP UDAH BERANI HAMILIN ADIK GW!" teriak Kris emosi._

"_AMMMPPPUUUUNNNN BANGGGGGG!" teriak Sehun sambil berlari._

"_LU UDAH SIAP MATI RUPANYA!" teriak Suho ga kalah emosi._

"_KAGA BANGGGG! AMPUNNNNN!" balas Sehun._

"_LU JANGAN LARI! AWAS YE KLO KETANGKEP! GW JADIIN SANTAPAN NAGA (?) GW SI ACE!" – Kris_

"_TIDAKKKKKKKK!" – Sehun_

_Demikianlah akhir kisah ujian cinta Sehun. Ternyata Sehun bukan hanya berjuang demi cintanya kepada Luhan, tapi juga nasibnya sebagai ayah dari anak yang dikandung Luhan. Yukkkk mari sama-sama kita doakan keselamatan Sehun._

.

.

.

.

.

Di suatu malam yang tenang, di sebuah kamar tepatnya. Sepasang suami istri lagi tidur cantik dan ganteng (?), mereka tak lain tak bukan Oh Sehun dan Wu ehhh udah ganti jadi Oh Luhan semenjak Sehun menikahinya 6 bulan lalu, seminggu setelah Luhan dinyatakan hamil oleh dokter. Ya….seperti yang kita ketahui bersama, saat ini Luhan sedang mengandung anak Sehun, usia kandungannya 6 bulan.

Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 1 pagi, ketika Luhan tiba-tiba ingin mangga. Dia pun membangunkan sang suami tercinta.

"Hunnie, bangun!" Luhan menggoyang-goyang badan Sehun. Hanya suara ngorok Sehun yang menjawab.

"Hunnieeee!" Luhan menggoyang lebih keras. Hasilnya masih sama. Tiba-tiba dia mendapat ide *muncul bohlam di kepala Luhan*

"Hunnie, sayang. Ayo bangun! Ini udah pagi. Apa kamu mau melewatkan jatah morning kissmu sayang?" bisik Luhan di kuping Sehun. Yang ternyata sangat berhasil.

"Aku bangun sayang, mana morning kissku?" sadar 100%.

PLETAK!

"Dasar kau mesum!" Luhan ngambek.

"Chagi, kenapa diluar masih gelap? Bukannya ini udah pagi? Apa mendung?" Sehun bingung ngeliat langit yang masih gelap.

"Tentu saja masih gelap ini masih jam 1 pagi." Jawab Luhan tanpa memandang wajah Sehun.

"Trus kenapa Hannie bangunin Hunnie?"

Luhan langsung jadi manja mode on. "Emmmmm….Hunnie sayang kan ma Hannie dan anak kita?" tanya Luhan sambil bergelayut manja dilengan Sehun.

"Tentu saja sayang, sangaaatttttt sayang malah. Apapun akan Hunnie lakukan untuk kalian." Jawabnya mantap.

"Klo gitu buktikan dong, jangan cuma ngomong aja." pancing Luhan.

"Ehhhh buktikan? Tentu saja akan Hunnie buktikan. Nahhh….sekarang coba Hannie bilang, Hannie mau apa?" Sehun nyium pipi Luhan. *Sehun: Youn, sosor bibir aja. Nanggung klo Cuma pipi. l Youn: NoNoNo…masa di awal-awal udah acara sosor bibir. Udah Sehun nurut ma Youn aja.*

"Hannie ahhh maksudnya anak kita ingin mangga." Katanya nyosor bibir Sehun, tujuannya sih biar Sehun nurut. Sehun jadi memasang ekspresi O_O Ga nyangka banget dapet rejeki nomplok.

"Baeklah, akan Hunnie carikan. Hannie dan baby tunggu disini ya." Sehun langsung berangkat dengan semangat 45 setelah dapet bonus dari Luhan.

.

.

.

.

"Sialan lu del! Giliran yang ga enak-enak aja lu ngajaknya gw, ntar yang seneng-seneng lu lupain. Cihhh gw bagaikan sirih (?), habis manis sepah dibuang. Mana waktu tidur ganteng gw jadi berkurang lagi. Klo gara-gara ini kegantengan gw berkurang gmn? lu mau tanggungjawab?" sunggut Kai.

"Lu kan sodara seperjuangan gw tem. Masa lu tega biarin gw susah sendirian. Anggap aja lu amal lah nolongin gw. Ntar suatu saat klo Kyungsoo hyung hamil trus ngidam. Lu gw bantuin deh!" rayu Sehun.

"Ogah! Gw ga mw Kyungsoo hyung hamil. Ogah! Klo harus susah kaya lu. Lagian lu juga sih anak orang lu hamilin. Repotkan jadinya." Ceramah Kai.

"Klo gw kaga hamilin anak orang trus anak siapa yang gw hamilin? Masa anak hantu?" Lu yang bener aja deh tem. Masa malaikat (?) kaya gw hamilin anak hantu? Apa kata dunia coba?" *Sehun lebay*

"Berisik lu! mendingan lu panjat tuh pohon sekarang. Gw ngantuk banget." Perintah Kai.

Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya ada dimanakah sekarang pasangan manusia beda kulit warna ini? Begini ceritanya, setelah KaiHun muter-muter selama sejam mereka ga berhasil mendapatkan mangga pesanan Luhan. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pulang. Namun di tengah jalan mereka teringat akan pohon mangga milik Lee Sooman, guru Matematika mereka saat SMP. Pohonnya kebetulan berada di halaman depan jadinya mudah banget dicuri buahnya. Jadi, itulah sebabnya sekarang mereka terdampar di halaman rumah Sooman Saem.

Sehun pun mulai memanjat pohon mangga milik Sooman Saem. Dan seperti dulu pula saat mereka masih SMP, Sehun bagian memanjat dan Kai bagian berjaga. Kali ini Kai berjaga sambil berdoa. Bukan berdoa untuk Sehun, tapi untuk dirinya. Dia berdoa agar tidak ada hansip komplek lewat. Trauma dia dengan kejadian 7 bulan lalu. 15 menit kemudian, Sehun turun dengan membawa sekantong mangga. Mereka pun bersiap untuk pulang. Naas saat mereka manjat pagar Sooman Saem, hansip komplek lagi patrol dan melihat mereka.

"Hoiii….lu bedua yang lagi manjat pagar! Berhenti di tempat! Grakkk!" perintah si hansip.

"Del, ketahuan nih. Gimana dong?" – Kai.

"Kabur aja tem kabur." – Sehun.

"Gimana caranya?" – Kai

"Lu cepetan turunin kaki lu ke tanah, trus lari. Bego amat sih." – Sehun.

"Aba-aba ketiga yeee kita lari." Si hansip berjalan kea rah mereka.

"1…..2….3….Lariiiiii!"

Hansip yang melihat mereka lari segera mengejar. "Hoiiii…lu bedua….Sehunnnnn! Kaiiiii! Berhenti woyyyy!" Kaihun ga memedulikan teriakan si hansip, mereka terus berlari. Terjadi lagi deh adegan kejar-kejaran. Kali ini beda versi tapinya.

"Buseeetttt….tuh dua bocah kaga berubah! Demen banget nyolong mangga malam-malam. Buat kerjaan gw nambah aja." omel si hansip

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya KaiHun berhasil lolos dari kejaran si hansip. Sehun pun segera pulang, tak sabar dia ingin memberikan mangga curiannya*Sehun: Youn, ini rahasia kita aja kaga usah bilang klo tuh mangga curian juga kali.* ralat mangga pesenan Luhan.

"Yuhuuuu….Luhan chagieee…Hunnie pulang!" Sehun menghampiri Luhan yang lagi duduk santai di ranjang.

"Hunnie dapet mangganya?" tanya Luhan semangat.

"Tentu aja dong! Kan Hunnie udah bilang apapun untuk Hannie akan Hunnie berikan. Ini juga udah sekalian Hunnie bawain pisau." Sehun mulai ngupas mangga.

"Ehhh ga usah dikupas." Luhan nahan tangan Sehun.

"Lahhh…klo ga dikupas kan ga bisa dimakan. Masa iya baby mau makan mangga ma kulitnya juga." – Sehun.

"Baby cuma ingin mangga aja. Bukan mau makan mangga. Nah karena udah dapet mangganya. Sekarang baby mau tidur katanya. Jalja appa!" Luhan langsung membaringkan badannya.

"Asdhdfjksk!" Rasanya Sehun ingin menenggelamkan dirinya ke dasar sungai Han saat ini juga mendengar jawaban sang istri. Pasalnya, dikiranya sang anak ingin makan mangga, tau begitu pas terang aja dia baru dicariin.

.

.

.

.

.

-Besoknya-

Tampak calon appa kita, Oh Sehun sangat lesu. Pasalnya semenjak dia menikah dengan Luhan dan dikarenakan Luhan sedang hamil, semua pekerjaan rumah Luhan dia yang handle, mulai dari siapin sarapan, nyuci baju, bersih-bersih rumah intinya pekerjaan rumah tangga dia yang ngerjain. Mana si duo malaikat maut alias bang Kris dan bang Suho memberhentikan semua maid yang bekerja di rumah mereka, dalihnya sih penghematan tapi Sehun tau ini pasti akal-akalan mereka doang buat nyiksa Sehun. Ditambah klo tiba-tiba si Luhannya ngidam tengah malam, makin beratlah keadaannya *poor Sehun*. Sepertinya ujian cintanya belum bener-bener berakhir. Saking capeknya si Sehun, akhirnya dia ketiduran deh hingga ga sadar udah bel masuk dan pelajaran dimulai.

"Del, bangun del!" Kai mencoba membangunkan Sehun, no respon.

"Sehun….bangun! Jung Songsaenim dah masuk noh." kali ini Baekhyun yang berada di belakang Sehun bantuin si Kai. Masih no respon.

"BRAKKKK!" Chanyeol nendang kursi Sehun. Semua mata memandang ke arah Sehun.

"Mati deh!" gumam Chanyeol pelan. Namun, Sehun tetep aja masih tidur ganteng.

Jung Saem yang melihat keributan dari arah bangku Sehun, segera berjalan menghampiri Sehun. Trio BaekYeolKai mulai baca doa.

"OH SEHUNNNNN! BANGUNNNN!" teriak Jung Saem pas ditelinga Sehun ga ketinggalan pake hujan lokal.

"Siap Luhanie chagi! Hunnie bangun! Kamu butuh apa?" Seisi kelas menertawakannya. Dia sadar ternyata dia lagi berada di kelas dan sekarang di depannya sang guru menatapnya murka.

"Kau! Keluar dari kelas sekarang juga. Berdiri di depan pintu hingga pelajaranku selese. Awas jika kau berani tidur atau berisik!" perintahnya.

Dengan langkah gontai, Sehun pun keluar kelas. Dalam hati dia memaki teman-teman dekatnya. Kenapa juga ga da yang bangunin dia. *Youn: Lu dibangun kaga bangun-bangun Hun. Lu itu tidur ape pingsan? l Sehun: maklumlah Youn gw capek banget. Lu kan tau apa yang terjadi pada gw #Sehuncurcol* Pas lagi asik-asiknya menggerutu, smartphone nya berbunyi.

"_Luhan cantik siapa yang punya? Luhan cantik siapa yang punya? Luhan cantik siapa yang punya? Yang punya si ganteng Sehun."_ *ini ringtone smartphonenya kembaran ma Luhan, cuma beda versi aja. Klo yang Luhan tinggal ganti nama Sehun ma kata cantik jadi ganteng.*

"Yeoboseyo, chagie? Waeyo?" – Sehun

"Hunnie, Hannie kangen Hunnie. Pengen ketemu Hunnie sekarang." Kata Luhan manja.

"Ehhh….tapi Hunnie masih ada pelajaran chagie. Eotteokhe?" – Sehun.

"Hunnie ijin pulang aja. Pokoknya Hannie maunya Hunnie." Rengek Luhan.

"Gimana Hunnie tunggu pas jam istirahat aja? Ntar Hunnie ijin pulang, janji deh." Rayu Sehun.

"Ga mau. Hannie maunya ketemu Hunnie sekarang. Titik!" – Luhan

Hening….

"Klo Hunnie ga mau pulang berarti ga sayang lagi ma Hannie….hikss…hiksss….huweeeee….." denger Luhan nangis Sehun jadi panik.

"Ehhh…jangan nangis dong. Nanti baby nya ikutan sedih." Rayu Sehun.

"Biarin! Hunnie seneng kan liat Hannie ma baby sedih? Huweeee…..baby…appamu ga sayang ma kita lagi….huweeee….kita cari appa baru aja yuk." – Luhan

"YAH! JANGAN AJARKAN ANAK KITA HAL YANG TIDAK-TIDAK!" teriak Sehun emosi. Dia segera mematikan smartphonennya. "_Huh! Emangnya cuma Lulu chagie aja yang bisa ngambek. Hunnie juga bisa kaleee._" Batinnya.

"OH SEHUNNNNN! SIAPA YANG MENGIJINKAN KAU PAKE SMARTPHONE?" teriak Jung Saem tak kalah emosi.

"Maaf saem, istriku menelepon. Dia dalam keadaan darurat. Bolehkah saya ijin pulang? Saya takut dia dan baby saya kenapa-napa." Sehun memanfaatkan situasi.

"Ahhhh….benarkah? Baeklah kau boleh pulang. Akan kuijinkan pada guru piket." Jung Saem pengertian.

"Gamsahamnida saem. Saya ga akan melupakan kebaikan anda." Sehun membungkukkan badannya berulangkali.

"Tapi sebagai gantinya….kau harus mengerjakan 200 soal dariku dan lusa harus kau kumpulkan sebelum pelajaranku, arra? Besok bisa kau ambil di mejaku." Mendengar perkataan saemnya, lututnya terasa lemas. Dia bener-bener ga ngerti dengan jalan hidupnya. Kenapa sedemikian menderita. Apa jangan-jangan karena dulu di masa lampau dia orang jahat? Sehingga harus memetik buahnya sekarang? "_Nasib oh nasib!_" batinnya.

.

.

-At Home-

"Lulu chagie, Hunnie pulang!" teriaknya.

PLETAKKK! Suho menjitak kepala Sehun.

"Lu kira ini hutan? Teriak-teriak ga sopan." – Suho

"Ammm….ammmm….ammmpun bang."

"Lu udah bosen idup ye?" Kris buka suara

"Kaga bang kagaaaa thaya mathih mau idup bang. Klo thaya ga hidup ntar thiapa yang nguruthin Luhan chagie ma baby." Biasa cadelnya kumat klo ketakutan.

"Klo lu masih mau idup. Napa lu bentak-bentak adek gw? Napa lu ga mau ngikutin permintaannya? Sekarang dia ngambek kaga mau makan. Klo adek gw ma calon ponakan gw kenapa-napa gimana?" sembur Suho.

"Taaa….taaa…tadi thaya la….la…lagi ehhh pelajaran bang." Sehun gagap.

BRAKKKK!

"Lu ngomong biasa aja kaga usah cadel ma gagap. Malu-maluin aja!" Kris menggebrak meja.

"Ampunnnn bang ampunnnn!" Sehun udah gemeteran.

"Tiada ampun bagimu!" Krisho kibas rambut ala-ala iklan shampoo.

"Ampunnnn dehhh bang! Ampunnnn! Apapun akan saya lakukan. Asal abang bedua mau maapin saya." Mohon Sehun. Seketika itu juga seringaian muncul di wajah Krisho.

"Lu bener akan lakuin apa aja?" tanya Kris. Sehun ngangguk-ngangguk. "_Mati gw! Salah ngomong nih!_" batinnya.

BRAKKKK!

"Lu jawab! Jangan ngangguk-ngangguk aja!" giliran Suho menggebrak meja.

"Iya bang! Saya akan lakukan apa aja asal abang bedua mau memberi ampun." Katanya mantap.

BRAKKKK!

"Bagus! Ini yg gw demen dari lu." – Kris.

"Nahhh….untuk mendapatkan ampun dari kita bedua. Sekarang juga lu cat semua tembok rumah." Mendengar itu Sehun langsung kejang-kejang.

.

.

.

.

Nahhh…..apakah benar Sehun masih harus menjalani ujian cinta lagi? Dan apakah ini bagian dari ujian cintanya? Lantas, bagaimanakah nasib Sehun selanjutnya? Kita liat di next chapter ya sodara-sodara kekekekekeke *tawa evil bareng Krisho*

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Bersambung dulu yaaaa ^^**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Gimana nih sequelnya? Wkwkwkwkwk**

**Semoga ga mengecewakan kalian ^^**

**Untuk sequel ini Youn rencananya sih ga sepanjang Ujian Cinta Sehun wkwkwkwkwk**

**Klo terlalu panjang ntar kalian bosen hohohohoho**

**Nah…..sekali lagi Youn mau ngucapin makasih buat yang udah ngikutin Ujian Cinta Sehun ^^**

**Youn's Thanks To: Nada Lim, Oh Yoon Ra, exindira, ByunnaPark, deerluhan, luhan, lisnana1, ssnowish, Hyunra, RZHH 261220, deerhan, EclaireOh, aniaani47, 8286shoyun, arayoo, Ervanshanonnia, . Michelle Kim, aku suka ff, luhan, Des Parfaits, Kim Han Byun, Krisyeol Lover, Hunhanminute, guest, WinterHeaven, Ryuzaki Miki, tehehe, guest, Choi Rai Sa, BluePink EXO-XOXO-COUPLE, dobichanlulu27 Gomawo kalian udah ngikutin Ujian Cinta dari chapter 1 hingga akhir ^^**

**Ga ketinggalan juga buat semua pembaca yang tak nampak di review ^^**

**Akhir kata, REVIEW JUSEYO ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Younlaycious's Present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Title: Ujian Cinta Sehun, Lagi? (Chapter 2)**

**Cast: HunHan dan member EXO**

**Rate: K+**

**Genre: Humor, Family, M-Preg, BBL**

**Length: Bakal ketahuan saat muncul tulisan the end ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Badannya serasa remuk, hari ini merupakan hari yang sangat melelahkan dan panjang baginya. Harapannya untuk dapat menikmati hari libur bersama istri tercinta pupus. Sedari pagi ketenangnya telah dirusak oleh sang malaikat maut tercintanya, bang Kris dan bang Suho. Tadi pagi selese dia beres-beres rumah, yang udah bagaikan makanan sehari-harinya semenjak menikah dengan Luhan, sang malaikat maut 1 (baca: Suho) meneleponnya. Dia menyuruh Sehun mengantarkan flashdisknya yang ketinggalan ke kampusnya. Nah, klo cuma nganter sih Sehun ga bakal keberatan, tapi masalahnya si Suho ga memberitahukan posisi pastinya di kampus bagian mana, hingga menyebabkan Sehun menghabiskan waktu 1,5 jam untuk bertemu dengan sang malaikat maut. Dan sepertinya ya hari ini Dewi Fortuna lagi ga mau boloan ma Sehun. Buktinya keapesannya lum berakhir pembaca sekalian, baru aja dia sampe rumah, baru duduk lum ngapa-ngapain, Luhan tercintanya ngidam makan durian, kali ini makan ya bukan cuma diliatin doang kaya kasus mangga beberapa hari lalu. *Sehun: Astagaaa Youn, dosa apa gw ma lu? Dari season 1 gw disiksa mulu. Ganti kek yang disiksa bang Krisho. l Youn: Derita lu #dibakarLuhan* Dengan embel-embel kewajiban suami berangkatlah Sehun mencari tuh buah durian yang kurang ajarnya susah banget ditemukan ga tau ngumpet dimana. Untung aja Sehun inget ma pancake durian yang lagi ngetrend sekarang. Toh kan intinya ada duriannya, lagipula yang diminta Luhan durian bukan buah durian.

Ketika lagi asik-asiknya dia merenung, datanglah seorang bidadari cantik menghampirinya.

"Hunnie, capek ya?" dia mulai memijit-mijit bahu Sehun.

"Ga kok. Rasanya capek Hunnie langsung hilang klo ada Hannie disamping Hunnie." Gombal Sehun.

BLUSH!

Luhan pake blush on warna merah (?) di pipi. "Hunnie, gombal ahhh." Nada manja.

"Biarin aja! Toh ngegombalnya hanya ma Hannie seorang."

"Ishhh….jangan ngajarin yang ga bener ma baby." Luhan mencubit hidung Sehun pelan.

"Ini kan pelajaran cinta dari appa buat baby." Sehun mengelus perut Luhan yang membuncit."Hai sayang, bagaimana kabarmu hari ini? Kau tidak menyusahkan eommamu kan?" Sehun mencium perut Luhan.

"Keadaanku sangat baik appa dan aku tidak merepotkan eomma sama sekali." Luhan menirukan suara anak kecil.

"Anak baik! *anak pintar udah mainstream* Nahhh sekarang baby giliran appa yang menghabiskan waktu bersama eomma ya, baby jangan ngintip! Ntar bintitan loh!" Sehun mencium bibir Luhan.

"YAAA! Jangan memberikan pelajaran mesum usia dini!"

"Wae? Mesum gimana? Kan cuma ciuman. Bukan yang seperti ini." Tiba-tiba Sehun menarik tubuh Luhan hingga jatuh ke ranjang, Sehun mengunci tubuh Luhan dengan kedua lengannya.

"Hu….Hu….Hunnie…..ma…mau ngapain?" tanya Luhan takut-takut.

"Hunnie ingin menunjukkan yang disebut dengan mesum pada baby." Sehun smirk *Sehun si appa sesat*

"Ehhhh….ahhhh….tadi anggap saja Hannie salah bicara."

"Oh Sehun tidak mengenal yang namanya salah bicara Nyonya Oh." Smirk lagi

"Tapi berbahaya bagi baby."

"Hunnie akan berhati-hati chagi." Sehun melumat bibir Luhan.

BRUGHHHH!

Suara pintu kamar didobrak. Luhan yang kaget mendorong Sehun hingga mendarat dengan mulus di lantai kamar mereka.

"OHHHHHH SEHUNNNNNNN! KEMARI KAU!" teriak Krisho barengan.

"Ammm…..ammmmpuuunnnn bang! Saya lum ngapain-ngapain Luhan chagi kok." Sehun meluk kaki Krisho.

"Kaga pake alesan! Lu ikut kita ke ruang keluarga sekarang!" perintah Kris.

"Luhanie kaga usah ikut, disini aja." Suho nahan Luhan yang mau ngikut Sehun. Luhan ingin protes namu begitu ngeliat wajah Suho yang asem banget, dibatalkan niatnya demi sang suami tercinta. Dia pun memutuskan untuk menunggu di kamar.

.

.

-Ruang Keluarga-

"Gara-gara lu Tao tiap kali ketemu gw selalu ngerengek minta anak. Jadi pusing ge denger rengekan dia." Omel Kris sambil kacak pinggang di depan Sehun, ternyata lagi encok dia abis kena wushu si Kungfu Panda. Sehun daritadi nunduk aja. Kaga berani liat naga ma malaikat yang lagi duet ngamuk. *dibakar+ditenggelemin Krisho*

"Bukan cuma Tao aja, Lay juga. Bahkan nyaris aja gw diperkosa ma dia." Sembur Suho pake air lokal (?)

"HAHAHHAHAHA!" Kris ketawa guling di lantai, Sehun ketawa sambil nangis.

"Lu Hahahaha seme hahahaha apa uke sih? Hahahahaha bisa-bisanya mau diperkosa ma si Lay ahahhahaha." Sepatu mendarat mulus di jidat Kris.

"Asfdghfkl! Lu kira gw sasaran lempar? Mana bau lagi nih sepatu." Omel Kris pada Suho sang pelempar sepatu.

"HAHAHHAHAHAHA! Bang Suho cupu masa kalah ma Lay." Aura kematian meliputi Sehun. *Youn: Yukkk mari sama-sama kita panjatkan doa untuk Sehun.*

"Lu barusan ngomong apa cadel?"

Tawa Sehun langsung berheti. "Ehhhh….kaga bang kaga, barusan Sehun bilang abang Suho gantengggggg banget saking gantengnya Lay sampe ga bisa move on dari abang."

"Lu kira gw ma Lay udah putus pake move on segala? Ato jangan-jangan lu doain gw ma Lay putus?"

"Ehhhh….ahhhh bukan gitu bang!" Sehun keringet dingin.

"Alahhhh! Alesan aja lu! Gw yakin pasti lu selalu doain gw yang jelek-jelek. Iya kan? Ngaku aja gw kaga akan marah. Gw suka orang yang jujur daripada tukang bohong."

"Iya bang!" Sehun dengan polosnya ngaku.

"Bagus! Gw suka orang jujur. Dan karena lu udah jujur. Gw bakal kasih hadiah buat lu." kata Suho sambil senyum. KrisHun yang ngeliat sikap Suho jadi bingung.

"Ho, lu kaga kesambet kan? Kaga salah minum obat kan? Ini si SEHUN loh." tanya Kris menekankan nama Sehun dengan wajah sejuta tanya. Suho geleng-geleng.

"Abang serius mau ngasih saya hadiah?" mata Sehun langsung bling-bling(?).

"Seriuslah. Emang kapan gw pernah kaga serius?" – Suho

Krishun memandang Suho dengan bermilyar tanya.

"Lu kaga mau tau apa hadiah dari gw?" – Suho

"Ehhh….mau bang mau." – Sehun

"Mau tau aja ato mau tau banget?" Suholay alias Suho aLAY.

"Mau tau pake banget bang." Sehun ketularan aLAY.

"Hadiahnya adalah tidur selama seminggu bersama gw. Gw ga menerima penolakan jadi lu harus terima." Sehun kejang-kejang mendengar hadiah dari Suho. Dia ga bisa membayangkan gimana nasibnya tidur seminggu bareng Suho. "_Ya Tuhan! Sebegitu banyak dosakah Sehun sampe tidur pun harus tersiksa._" Batin Sehun.

"Ahhhh lu boleh nolak sih." Kata Suho sambil nge-smirk. Denger boleh nolak Sehun yang kejang-kejang, langsung sadar.

"Bener bang saya boleh nolak?" tanya Sehun penuh harapan.

"Boleh aja. Tapi lu tidurnya di gudang. Gimana?"

"_Nyesss banget! Gw di PHP in bang Suho._" rutuk Sehun dalam hati.

"Klo gw jadi lu del. Gw milih tidur bareng Suho. Daripada di gudang. Itu kalo gw ya, klo lu sih gw ga tw."kata Kris sok bijak.

"Jadi gimana?" – Suho

Sehun jadi galon diantara dua pilihan. "_Aishhhh….nih pilihan kaga ada yang enak apa? Tidur ma bang Suho enak sih kamarnya adem, kasurnya empuk, trus banyak camilan, kaga ada binatang-binatang menjijikan. Tapi ntar bisa-bisa gw kaga dibiarin tidur. Klo di gudang panas, kaga ada kasur, banyak binatang menjijikan, bau lagi. Tapi gw juga kaga bisa tidur. Nahhh lohhh gw plih yang mana nih? Duhhh dua pilihan kaga ada yang enak. Ini sih bagai makan buah simalakama._" Batin Sehun

BRAKKKKK!

"Woyyyy del. Jawab pertanyaang gw! Jangan ngelamun aja!" Suho menggebrak meja.

"Ehhhh aaahhhh itu bang." Sehun gagap

BRAKKKKK!

"Ngomong biasa aja! Kaga pake gagap emangnya lu anak Aziz Gagap?" Kris ikutan gebrak meja. *Kris: Youn, napa hobby gw ma Suho jadi gebrak-gebrak meja? l Suho: Lu kira tuh meja murah? Mahal tau. Bahan nih meja ISTIMEWA #alaCherrybelle jadilah Suhobelle l Youn: -_-*

"Jadi apa pilihan lu?" repeat Suho.

"Ehhh…..saya tidur bareng abang aja." putus Sehun

"Good choice!" Suho smirk.

"Trus klo saya tidur ma bang Suho, Lulu chagi ma baby gimana? Mereka pasti kesepian." – Sehun

"Urusan Luhan biar gw yang urus. Dia kesepian ntar gw temenin." – Kris

"Tapi bang….."

BRAKKKKK

"Lu berani protes?" potong Kris

"Kaga bang kaga. Saya ga bakal protes." Jawab Sehun pasrah.

Mendengar hal itu Krisho langsung menyeringai. Dalam otak mereka telah mengalir bermilyaran ide untuk Sehun sang adik ipar tercinta. Sedangkan sang adik tercinta hanya pasrah pada Tuhan. Berdoa semoga seminggu kemudian dia masih dalam keadaan sehat walaafiat.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Sehun masuk kelasnya dengan lesu. Keadaan kelas masih sepi, maklum masih 1,5 jam lagi bel berbunyi. Terlihat kantung mata nongkrong(?) dengan cakepnya dibawah matanya, rambutnya acak-acakan, berulang kali dia menguap lebar, dan badannya terasa sakit semua. Kemarin malam merupakan malam pertama dia tidur dengan Suho *jangan membayangkan yang tidak-tidak ya pembaca sekalian* dan tepat seperti dugaanya. Dia sama sekali ga bisa tidur. Biasanya klo tidur bareng Luhan meski Luhan sering bangunin dia tengah malam tapi dia masih ada kesempatan untuk tidur. Benar-benar malam pertama yang menyiksa buat Sehun. Emang sih Suho ga nyuruh dia tidur di lantai maupun sofa ato memintanya melakukan ini-itu, namun yang terjadi justru lebih mengerikan.

.

.

_Flashback_

_Terlihat Sehun baru merebahkan badannya di ranjang setelah menyeleseikan tugas sekolahnya. Belum ada 10 menit, badannya mendarat mulus di lantai. Hari ini dua kali sudah badannya mendarat mulus di lantai, yang pertama karena didorong Luhan tadi sore, yang kedua gara-gara ditendang Suho barusan aja. Dia kembali merebahkan badannya di ranjang. Jika tadi dia ditendang. Sekarang tangan Suho menutupi wajah tampannya hingga dia kesulitan bernapas, dipindahin pun percuma. Akhirnya dia pun berhasil memejamkan matanya. Namun, selang beberapa menit kemudian kupingnya diusik oleh "nyanyian" Suho. Rasanya ingin sekali Sehun menyumpal hidung Suho agar "nyanyian" itu berhenti. Diputuskannya untuk menyumpal telinganya sendiri daripada hidung Suho. Lagi-lagi badan Sehun mendarat di lantai, kali ini dia milih tidur di lantai aja. Akhirnya dia bisa tidur dengan tenang. Dan dia terbangun keesokan harinya, ketika ada malaikat jatuh dari atas ranjang (?). _

Kira-kira begitulah kisah malam pertama Sehun bersama Suho dan masih ada beberapa malam lagi yang dia lewati bersama Suho. Apakah malam-malam selanjutnya akan sama seperti malam pertama? Tunggu aja cerita dari Sehun.

.

.

Kembali kepada Sehun yang lagi merenungi nasibnya. Pas lagi asik merenung, datanglah dua orang sahabatnya, Kim Jongin alias bangKai dengan Park Chanyeol alias Akang Yeol dengan wajah selecek kertas yang diremas-remas. Sehun jadi heran, AADKY alias Ada Apa Dengan Kai Yeol? Sehun yang kepo pun bertanya.

"Tem, Yeol, lu bedua kenapa? Dateng-dateng wajah lecek amat?" – Sehun

"Lu kepo amat sih del." – Kai

"Tau nih, kaya inpotaiment aja." – Yeol

"Gw kan bukan kepo tapi perhatian. Tumbenan banget lu bedua dateng-dateng 3L." – Sehun

"Apaan 3L?" – Yeol

"Lemes, Lesu, Lecek." Jelas Sehun.

"Bahasa lu del del. Biasa aja kaleee." – Kai

"Ishhhh….klo biasa aja kaga usah 3L kaleee." – Sehun

"Lu bedua ngomong biasa aja deh." – Yeol

"Okeee…gw akan cerita sekaligus minta saran ma lu." jawab Kai

"Yang mau ngasih lu saran siapa? Gw kan pengen tau aja kaga mau kasih saran." – Sehun

PLETAKKK!

"Klo gitu kaga usah pengen tau sekalian." Sembur Yeol.

"Weeewwww woles bro woles." – Sehun

Kemudia lewatlah Kyungsoo di depan kelas KaiHunYeol. Kai otomatis merhatiin Kyungsoo. Saat mata mereka ga sengaja bertemu, Kyungsoo langsung buang muka.

"Ohhhh….jadi wajah lu kusut gara-gara Kyungsoo hyung ngambek ma lu tem?" Sehun ngangguk-ngangguk paham.

"Ya begitulah." – Kai

"Bukan hanya Kyungsoo yang ngambek, Baekhyun juga lagi ngambek ma gw." Tambah Yeol.

Ga lama, si pemilik nama yang disebut akang Yeol datang. Dia memilih untuk bertransmigrasi dari bangkunya dan akang Yeol. Hari ini akan dilewatkan akang Yeol tanpa sang pujaan hati disampingnya.

"Emang napa uke lu bedua ngambek?" – Sehun. Kedua seme sahabatnya ga menjawab malah mereka kompakan meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja.

"Gw tanya serius malah dicuekin. Yawda biar gw tebak. Kyungsoo ngambek gara-gara panic kesayangannya lu jual? Klo Baekhyun palingan gara-gara eyelinernya lu tumpahin." Kedua seme geleng-geleng, mematahkan tebakan Sehun.

"Hmmmmm….lu bedua ketauan nonton bokep?" Sehun masih melanjutkan mari-menebak-penyebab-Baeksoo-ngambek. Lagi-lagi gelengan yang didapat.

"Bukan juga? Trus kenapa?" Sehun mulai mikir. "Ahhhhh…..gw tau dan kali ini ga bakal salah." Katanya semangat 45. "Pasti Baeksoo ngambek gara-gara lu bedua godain uke kelas sebelah, si Taemin ma Sungjong? Bener kan? Ga mungkin yang ini salah." Katanya mantap. KaiYeol masih geleng-geleng juga.

"Ahhhh ga tau gw. Serah dah klo lu kaga mau cerita. Niat baek gw kaga dihargai." Sehun pundung.

" Lu bilang kaga mau ngasih saran yawda kaga usah diceritain sekalian cukup lu tau penyebab aja." Yeol buka suara. Sehun masang ekspresi favoritnya -_-

"Gw becanda aja tadi. Abisnya wajah lu bedua malah buat gw tambah suntuk." – Sehun

"Lahhh lu suntuk kenapa? Berantem ma Luhan? Ato disiksa ma abang-abangnya?" giliran Sehun yang diinterogasi.

"Ya biasa tuh duo malaikat maut. Kayanya melihat gw menderita bagaikan asupan nutrisi buat mereka." Curhat Sehun.

"Emang apalagi kejadiannya?" tanya Yeol. Sehun pun mulai menceritakan penderitaannya. Mendengar cerita Sehun, seperti inilah respon kedua sohibnya.

"Sabar ya del. Gw bantu doa deh buat lu, semoga aja ntar abang-abangnya Luhan kesambet malaikat." Yeol nepuk-nepuk pundak Sehun.

"Hmmmm….gw bisa sih bantu ide buat lu tapi ntar yeee tunggu gw dapet cipok dari Kyungsoo hyung baru otak gw bisa jalan." Kata Kai.

"Dasar mesum!" kata YeolHun barengan.

"Weiittttssss….lu bedua kan juga mesum bukan gw aja." Kai ga terima dihina sendirian.

"Tapi kan tingkat kemesuman lu lebih akut daripada gw." Yeol membela diri.

"Gw mesum kan gara-gara lu cemarin otak gw dengan ajaran-ajaran sesat lu." Sehun membela diri juga.

"Oke fine. Mulai hari ini gw ga bakal lagi bagi-bagi bokhmhppttt" Yeol langsung bekep mulut Kai, takut Baekhyunnya mendengar ucapan Kai.

"Lu kaga usah ngancem-ngancem deh, trus juga ngomong kaga usah pake toa, lu mau gw dicincang Baekhyun?" protes Yeol sambil melepaskan tangannya.

"Lagian kita kaga minta pun pasti lu bagi-bagi." Sehun bisik-bisik tetangga.

"Ehhhh…bener juga ya." Kai garuk-garuk pala. YeolHun memandang si hitam dengan ekspresi favorit Sehun.

"Udah daripada kita ngomong kaga jelas mending lu bedua cerita kenapa uke lu kompakan ngambek?" – Sehun.

"Hmmmmmm…Kyungsoo ngambek gara-gara gw kaga mau punya baby. Lu masih inget kan ucapan gw pas kita nyuri mangga?" – Kai

"Si Baekhyun juga idem. Malah gara-gara permintaannya sekarang gw jadi parno klo mau "this and that" ma dia.

"Gw juga sama." Kai ngajak Yeol toss.

"Lahhh kasus lu bedua juga sama kaya bang Krisho makanya itu kemarin gw mengalami penganiayaan lagi." – Sehun

"Hmmmmm…..gw baru sadar, si Kyungsoo ngerengek minta baby setelah tau Luhan hamil." – Kai

"Baekhyun juga gitu." Semua mata tertuju pada Sehun.

"Gw tau gw ganteng, ga usah lu bedua liatin kaya gitu juga kaleee." – Sehun

"Berarti akar dari semua masalah ini adalah…." – Kai

"Lu Oh Sehun!" tunjuk Yeol.

"Kok bisa gw? Kan yang minta baby uke lu bedua? Mintanya juga bukan ma gw tapi ma lu bedua. Napa gw yang salah?" protes Sehun.

"Kyungsoo bersikap begitu kan gara-gara Luhan hamil, trus yang buat Luhan hamil lu. Masa iya Luhan tib-tiba hamil sendiri? Kecuali dia selingkuh dibelakang lu." – Kai

"Kaga mungkin Luhan selingkuh. Dia pan cinta hidup(?) ma gw." – Sehun.

"Klo gitu berarti lu yang penyebab semua ini." – Yeol

"Kaga bisa gitu!" Sehun membela diri.

"Bisa!" jawab KaiYeol kompakan.

"Kaga!" balas Sehun

"Bisa!" balas KaiYeol

"Kaga!"

"Bisa!"

"Kaga!"

"Bisa!"

"Ka….." Sehun merasakan sebuah getaran di kantong kemejanya. Ternyata ini ulah smartphonenya. Sehun memeriksa smartphonenya. Dia kemudian menjauh dari KaiYeol.

Luhan milik Sehun calling! *nama yang muncul di layar smartphonenya*

"Yeoboseyo, chagi ada apa menelepon Hunnie? Apa kau menginginkan sesuatu?" Sehun udah hapal kebiasaan Luhan klo telepon pas dia di sekolah.

"Hunnieeeee!" panggil Luhan manja.

"Ne, ada apa chagi? Katakan pada Hunnie."

"Hunnie sayangkan dengan Hannie dan baby?" mendengar mantra Luhan, firasat buruk menghampiri Sehun. "_Pasti sesuatu yang aneh-aneh lagi._" Batin Sehun.

"Tentu saja sayang pake banget malah. Tak perlu kau ragukan lagi chagi. Nah, sekarang katakana saja, apa yang baby butuhkan?"

"hhhmmmmm…..Ada dua yang baby inginkan. Apa Hunnie akan mengabulkan semua?"

"Katakan saja semuanya. Pasti akan Hunnie kabulkan."

"Baiklah klo Hunnie memaksa." Kata Luhan ceria. "Emmmm begini baby ingin makan malam bersama Kaisoo, Baekyeol, Sulay, dan Taoris *Youn singkat aja ya biar kaga capek bacanya wkwkwkwkwk* apakah boleh appa?"

"Ahhhh….klo itu keinginan baby tentu saja appa setuju." Sehun tersenyum dalam hati, "_untung bukan yang aneh-aneh._" Batinnya.

"Horeeeee makasih appa, appa sarangahae! Nanti pulang eomma kasih hadiah kisseu."

"Nahhhh terus keinginan baby yang kedua apa?" Sehun semangat

"Yang kedua ini pasti appa kabulkan kan? Appa udah janji loh ma baby."

"Pasti pasti appa kabulkan, katakan saja."

"Baby ingin….bener ya appa akan mengabulkan?"

"Iya baby, pasti appa kabulkan appa bukan orang yang ingkar janji."

"Baby ingin…"

"Iya katakan saja, cepat sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi." Sehun mulai ga sabaran.

"Baby ingin appa memakai kostum sailormoon saat makan malam nanti. Di depan tamu kita."

"WHATTTTT?" teriak Sehun heboh, diiringi dengan suara…..

BUGGGHHHHHH!

TUTTTTT TUTTTT TUTTTT

Sambungan telepon putus.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Apa ada yang tau suara apakah itu? Dan kenapa sambungan telepon terputus? Penasaran?

Tunggu jawabannya di chapter depan wkwkwkwkwkwk

.

.

.

.

.

BDY alias Bersambung Dulu Ya!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yuhuuuuu….readersnim sekaliannnnnn…..Youn is back with 2nd chapter of Ujian Cinta Sehun, Lagi? ^^

Apakah ini updatenya terlalu lama? Kkekekekke

Maap ya klo kelamaan ^^

Nahhh….karena udah update, monggo dibaca ^^

Semoga kalian puas dengan chapter 2 ini, maap sebelumnya jika ceritanya ga beres dari chapter ke chapter wkwkwkwkwkwk dan Youn juga berdoa semoga chapter ini ga nambah dosa Youn jika ada yang sakit perut nantinya *becanda kok jangan dimasukin hati buang aja ke laut*

Ya intinya semoga tak mengecewakan dan banyak yang terhibur ^^

**Youn's Thanks to: exindira, , RZHH 261220, WinterHeaven, Kim Min Hae, Nada Lim, lovara, ByunnaPark, BluePink EXO-XOXO-COUPLE, Hunhanminute, Guest, BubbleLu.**

***Yang ga bisa Youn balas langsung reviewnya Youn bales pas update chapter ^^ seperti dibawah ini***

**Guest: ini udah lanjut kok ^^ makasih ya udah review ^^ dan selamat membaca**

**BubbleLu: Klo gurunya ikutan ga biasa kaya abang-abangnya Luhan makin kasian Sehunnya wkwkwkwkwk, tapi tenang kok tetep adil meski ada dispen untuk Sehunnya. Btw, mianhe ya ga bisa update kilat.^^**

**Okelahhhh….sekian dari Youn untuk chapter ini ^^ Selamat membaca dan review juseyo ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Younlaycious's Present

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

.

.

Title: Ujian Cinta Sehun, Lagi?

Cast: HunHan dan member EXO

Rate: K+

Genre: Humor, Family, M-Preg, BBL

Length: Bakal ketahuan saat muncul tulisan the end ^^

Warning: Siapkan obat sakit perut sebelum membaca karena dikhawatirkan pembaca sekalian mengalami serangan sakit perut mendadak. Jangan kaget ngeliat bahasa yang ga baku, karakter para cast FF yang absurd banget dan jalan cerita yang ga beres!

.

.

.

.

.

Previous episode….

"Baby ingin…"

"Iya katakan saja, cepat sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi." Sehun mulai ga sabaran.

"Baby ingin appa memakai kostum sailormoon saat makan malam nanti. Di depan tamu kita."

"WHATTTTT?" teriak Sehun heboh, diiringi dengan suara…..

BUGGGHHHHHH!

TUTTTTT TUTTTT TUTTTT

Sambungan telepon putus.

.

.

.

.

Malam ini kediaman Luhan tampak ramai. Sesuai dengan keinginan baby Hunhan, yang ingin makan malam bersama calon ahjussi-ahjussinya. Jadi ga heran kalo rame wong makan malamnya di rumah Hunhan dengan menu masakan spesial dari Chef Kyungsoo dan Chef Yixing. Nampak 4 pasangan plus seorang umil alias uke hamil duduk mengelilingi meja makan. Wajah - wajah kelaparan menuntut makan menghiasi meja, namun karena ada seorang yang belum hadir maka mereka harus menunggu.

"Ishhhh sampe kapan nih kita nungguin Sehun?" tanya Chanyeol mulai ga sabaran.

"Sampe Luhan melahirkan." Jawab Kai asal dan sangat ga nyambung, bonus deathglare gratis dari semua yang hadir.

Melihat tamu-tamunya yang mulai ga sabaran, Luhan pun memutuskan menyusul sang suami tercinta.

.

Pas Luhan masuk kamar tidurnya dan Sehun, kamar tersebut kosong.

"Hunnie, dimana kau?" panggil Luhan yang tak mendapat respon. Luhan memutuskan menghubungi smartphone Sehun. Terdengar bunyi dari arah kamar mandi.

"Hunnie, aku tau kau di dalam. Keluarlah, chagi!" kata Luhan sambil ngetok pintu. Tak ada jawaban. "Hunnie, cepatlah keluar! Semua orang kelaparan menunggumu." Sambung Luhan. Tak ada jawaban again. Luhan pun mencoba membuka pintu kamar mandi, yang untungnya tidak terkunci.

Sesosok makhluk halus berambut panjang ehhhh ralat sesosok sailormoon berdiri memunggungi Luhan. Udah bisa nebak kan siapa dia?

"Hunnie?" Panggil Luhan.

"Hannieeeeee…huweeeeee….." tanpa permisi Sehun meluk Luhan. "Hannie, plithhhh ganti ngidamnya. Hunnie ga thanggup kalo ntar diledekin. Mau ditaruh dimana harga diri Hunnie thebagai theme huweeeee." Rayu Sehun.

"Hiksss…..hiksss…huweeee….Hunnie ga sayang ma baby. Hunnie jahat! Lebih mentingin harga diri daripada baby. Huweeeee….." Luhan ikutan nangis. Jadilah Hunhan nangis bersama.

"Hikss….hiksss….bukan gitu Hannie…tapi apa Hannie dan baby ga malu kalo ntar Hunnie diledekin? Ntar klo kethemean Hunnie diragukan gimana? " masih mencoba merayu.

Luhan geleng-geleng, "Ngapain musti malu? Justru Hannie dan baby bangga ma Hunnie Appa. Seme dan appa yang lain aja belum tentu berani ambil resiko kaya Hunnie Appa." Kata Luhan dengan nada manja.

"Hmmmm….bener juga ya…seharusnya Hunnie bangga ma diri Hunnie. Bisa jadi seme dan appa yang lain daripada yang lain dari seme dan appa pada umumnya. Hunnie appa is so cool." Sehun memuji dirinya sambil pose-pose keren di depan cermin *bayangin aja sendiri si Sehun posenya kaya gimana, inget ya pose keren bukan pose yang lain jadi haram membayangkan pose selain pose keren*

"Yehetttt! Hannie bangga ma Hunnie." Puji Luhan pake bonus ppoppo Sehun.

.

Okelahhh pembaca sekalian karena masalah Hunhan udah sedikit teratasi lebih baik kita kasih mereka waktu buat duayuk kita intip yang di kolong bawah rumah KrisHoHan lagi pada ngapain…Cekidot

"Aishhhh…ini si cadel lama banget kaga turun-turun. Disusulin Luhan bukannya cepet malah tambah lama." Omel Suho.

"Mungkin mereka lagi "main" bang, makanya lama." Chanyeol manas-manasin KrisHo pake kompor di bawah kursi masing-masing.

"Tau gitu gw aja yang susulin dia!" Kris beranjak dari kursinya.

"Gege mau kemana?" tanya Tao.

"Ke hatimu chagi." Gombal Kris.

"Emangnya bisa ya ge? Klo gitu gege kasih tau dong cara supaya Tao bisa ke hati gege juga. Jadi ntar kita bisa saling mengunjungi ge." Kata Tao dengan polosnya dan sukses menyebabkan pingsan berjamaah.

"Dasar Panda! Lu kelamaan maen di penangkaran makanya otak lu kaga pernah dipake." Protes Kai.

"Suka-suka gw dong bangkaitem. Otak punya gw, mau gw pake kek jemur kek gantung kek kok lu yang protes?" balas Tao.

"Kai aja pandaaaa kaga pake bang peles tem. Gw juga bukan item tapi kurang terang aja, mending gw kurang terang daripada lu belang-belang kaga jelas." Balas Kai

"Enak aja lu nyamain gw ma Zebra. Gw Panda bukan Zebra jadi kaga belang-belang." Balas Tao ga terima.

"Ehhh udah-udah…Panda ma Zebra masih sodaraan warna kulitnya jadi pehlisss kaga usah didebatin." Potong Kyungsoo menengahi.

Akhirnya….setelah menunggu lama ditemani perdebatan ga jelas antara Kai dan Tao, turunlah Luhan seorang diri.

"Maap ya semuanya nunggu lama." – Luhan

"Ya ampun dek kamu lama dan balik tanpa Sehun?" Suho berdiri dari kursinya.

"Rupanya si cadel albino maunya kita yang jemput." Kris menggulung lengan kaosnya.

"Ehhhh bukan gitu abang-abangku yang cakepnya kelewatan banget cetarnya dan sodara-sodara sekalian, Sehun udah mau turun tapi lagi Lulu suruh tunggu bentar."

"Kenapa?" tanya mereka kompak

"Hehehehehe….soalnya ada sedikit masalah nih…." Luhan nyengir lima jari ala Chanyeol.

"Masalah apa?" koor mereka lagi.

"Bukan masalah berat sih Cuma masalah ringan." – Luhan

"Apapun masalahnya dek kita hadapi bersama." – Kris

"Inget motto keluarga kita….WE ARE ONE!" –Suho

"Sebagai istri dari sahabat sehidup tak semati gw, langsung aja bilang. Kai tampan siap membantu!" – Kai

"Demi kekompakan dan kesehatian gw dengan Kai. Do Kyungsoo yang sebentar lagi berubah jadi Kim Kyungsoo akan membantu sepenuh hati." – Kyungsoo

"Demi persahabatan bagai kepompong kita Lulu tampan. Byun Baekhyun si ratu eyeliner. Siap membantu!" – Baekhyun

"Demi mempersingkat waktu dan durasi, jadi apa masalahnya sobat?" Tutup Chanyeol.

"Yeol, kita belum kebagian ngomong oiii." Protes Lay

"Tauk nih asal nutup aja." sambung Tao

"Lu bedua mau ngomong? Klo gitu gabung aja ngomongnya." Putus Chanyeol

"Baiklah Luluhoney yang sedikit tampan sedikit manly dan lebih banyak cantiknya, kami sebagai iparmu siap membantu dengan sepenuh dan setulus hati!" koor LayTao.

"Okeee sippp udah beres semua! Jadi intinya kita semua siap bantu jadi apa masalah lu?" tanya Chanyeol kembali.

"Ahhh….gini…ini sebenarnya permintaan baby gw….bukan gw….lu semua karna udah janji jadi harus ngelakuin ya." Seringai Luhan *Luhanpil alias Luhan epil*

"Siappp! Laksanakan!" koor 4 pasang tersebut.

"Jadi….baby pengen ahjussi-ahjussi tercintanya menahan tawa selama makan bersama ini berlangsung alias ga boleh ketawa saat makan apapun kondisinya." – Luhan

"Klo cuma nahan tawa sih kecil." Kai menjentikkan jarinya.

"Ga ada yang lebih menantang ya, Luluhoney? Misalnya nahan napas selama makan?" tanya Tao, diamini Kris dengan harapan si Tao pingsan trus dia bisa kasih napas buatan.

"Yakin ya bisa nahan tawa semua?" – Luhan

"Sangat yakin!" koor mereka lagi

"Inget jangan ketawa apapun kondisinya. Yang ketawa bakal Lulu kirim ke Taman Lawang." Smirk Luhan. "Klo gitu, sekarang kita mulai acara makannya." Sambung Luhan lagi.

Efek kelaparan yang ditahan sedaritadi tanpa salam langsung pada nyerbu makanan. Suasana ruang makan kembali rame. Ditengah-tengah acara makan itu…..munculahhh seseorang yang daritadi ditunggu-tunggu kehadirannya.

"Ekhemmmm….testt…testtt…maap ya semua nunggu Sehunmoon lama pake banget." Kata Sehun berubah suara jadi cewe.

Kriiikkkk…..kriiikkkk…

Hening menyambut Sehun. Semua mata tertuju padanya….jangan lupakan juga mulut-mulut yang terbuka lebar.

1

.

.

.

.

2

.

.

.

.

3

.

.

.

.

Wajah-wajah yang tadi menatap Sehunmoon normal, sekarang menjadi tidak normal. Mulut-mulut yang tadinya terbuka lebar sekarang menutup rapat menahan tawa. Pasalnya sesuai janji mereka kepada baby Hunhan yang akan menahan tawa selama makan.

"Kok kalian ga berisik kaya biasanya?" heran Sehun.

"Hunnie appa ayoo cepet duduk. Ga capek ya berdiri terus?" kata Luhan dengan manja.

"Ehhh…ahhh..iya..iya Hunnie appa udah duduk nih." Sehun penuh keheranan memandang abang-abang + sohib-sohibnya.

"Hunnie appa percayakan ma Lulu eomma klo ga da yang ngeledekin?" masih dengan nada manja.

"Iya…iya…percaya." Sehun memandang penuh keheranan.

"Gimana mau ngeledek! Buka mulut buat ngomong aja susah!" batin mereka kompak.

"Sialan nih maknae! Tunggu aja pembalasan dari gw." Batin Krisho.

"Besok-besok gw kaga mau lagi makan gratis disini klo syaratnya berat banget." Batin Kaisoo.

"Kau bunuh aku pelan-pelan dengan syaratmu. Kau buatku menahan tawa. Lelah mulut ini menahan tawa. Syarat ini membunuhku." Batin Chanbaek.

"Ketawa jangan ketawa jangan ketawa jangan jangan ketawa." Batin LayTao.

Akhirnya makan bersama yang dibarengi jumpa fans dengan Sehunmoon berbonus acara tahan tawa selama makan berakhir. Segera saja Kaisoo dan Chanbaek pamit pulang, rupanya perut mereka mendadak sakit dikarenakan menahan tawa selama makan. Sedangkan pasangan KrisHo sibuk menyadarkan TaoLay yang pingsan ditengah acara makan efek ga kuat menahan tawa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu setelah aksi ngidam Luhan dan kemunculan Sehunmoon, keadaan telah kembali seperti semula. Siang ini saat istirahat makan siang, terlihat 4 orang uke minus umil lagi duduk mojok di kantin. Sepertinya saat ini mereka sedang mengadakan KMBU alias Konperensei Meja Bulat Uke, mereka saling mendekatkan wajah dan saling bisik-bisik tetangga. Sesuatu yang sangat rahasia dan penting sedang mereka bahas saat ini.

"Gw udah kehabisan akal ngebujuk Kai ngabulin permintaan gw." Kata Kyungsoo sambil menopangkan dagunya.

"Sama gw juga udah ga ada ide lagi buat ngerayu Suho. Terakhir kali gw paksa dianya malah kabur. Jadi ragu gw, dia seme apa uke sih." Timpal Lay.

"Si Yeol juga idem aja ama yang laen, malah sekarang dia kaga mau nyentuh gw lagi...huweeee...huweeee...padahal biasa dia paling semangat klo soal sentuh-menyentuh. Apa jangan-jangan dia udah tobat kali ya kemesumannya." Kali ini Baekhyun yang jawab.

"Impossible! Nunggu kkamjong gw jadi putih kaleee baru si Yeol tobat." - Kyungsoo

"Gege-deul sekalian apa kalian tau caranya supaya bisa ada baby di dalam perut kalian seperti kaya Luhannie?" tanya Tao polos.

"Demi Kkamjong jadi putih, ngapain lu tanya gw? Bukannya lu udah tau caranya? Pan pasti sering lu praktekkin ma naga mesum. Hayoooo ngaku aja! ga usah sok polos deh lu Tao." Baekhyun mendadak jadi aLAY.

"Puji syukur kepada Tuhan yang maha esa, biar si Tao badannya udah kaga "polos" tapi otaknya masih polos." Lay sujud sukur nyium lantai kantin.

"Gw kirain lu udah tau caranya, pan si Kris biangnya mesum dari segala kemesuman." Timpal Kyungsoo.

"Tao serius gege-deul. Klo Tao udah tau ga mungkinlah tanya ma kalian. Kemarin-kemarin sempet sih minta ma Kris ge tapi katanya lum waktunya. Padahallll Tao kepinginnn pake banget." – Tao.

Lagi sik asik sik asik KMBU sik asik sik asik ngerumpi bareng, Sehun yang niatnya makan makan sendiri jalan jalan sendiri *EXO: Younnnn kaga usah nyanyi deh….ganggu bgt oiiiii!* ngelewati tempat KBMU tersebut. Tak sengaja kupingnya menangkap pembicaraan para uke-uke tersebut. Mendadak muncullah sebuah ide cemerlang di otaknya. Smirk ala Sehun terpampang di wajahnya. Niat awalnya yang ingin makan disingkirkan, jadilah dia bergabung di KMBU.

"Kalian butuh solusi buat permasalahan kalian?" tanya Sehun.

"Astagaaa dellll lu mau bunuh kita lagi apah? Udah kemarin lu mau ngebunuh kita dengan kemunculan Sehunmoon, sekarang lu mau ngebunuh kita dengan cara buat kita jantungan? Ntar klo gw mati truss i Yeol nyari uke lain buat gantiin gw gimana? Tega lu ma gw?" sembur Baekhyun tanpa henti.

"Udah takdir lu klo gitu Baek." Jawab Sehun santai.

"Lu dasar cadel kurr…." – Baekhyun.

"Udah Baek udah….Sehun lu ladenin." Potong Lay cepet, nepok-nepok dada Baekhyun.

"Tapi dia ini…." – Baekhyun.

"Ishhh lu masih nyerocos kaga gw bantuin nih. Udah untung gw mau baek hati nawari bantuan." – Sehun.

"Jadi apa ide lu?" tanya para uke

Sehun mengajak para uke merapatkan kepala mereka. Acara bisik-bisik tetangga dimulai kembali. Kali ini bisik-bisiknya bener-bener pelannnn banget hanya Sehun dan para uke yang bisa saling denger

*Youn: Maap ya pembaca dikarenakan Youn ga bisa denger yang mereka bicarakan jadi ga bisa Youn bagi tau ke kalian. Ntar nunggu Youn interpiew Sehun dulu ya*

"Wahhh…ide lu top markotop del." Baekhyun nepuk-nepuk pundak Sehun.

"Klo gitu ntar siang lu temenin kita ke toko obat ma toko bangunan." Putus Kyungsoo.

"Yuhuuuu….Suho chagi tunggulah kejutan dari Lay chagimu." Smirk Lay.

"Horeeee….bentar lagi Tao bisa punya baby. Makasih ya Thehun. Ntar Tao traktir bubble tea di warung mang Kyuhyun pas bubaran sekolah." Tao meluk Sehun.

"Haishhh…itulah gunanya sahabat. Makanya klo lu-lu semua punya masalah ma seme kalian jangan sungkan panggil aja nama Sehun 3x." kata Sehun sok bijak. Sebuah smirk andalan terpampang di wajahnya. Entah apa arti smirk itu, yang pasti smirk itu bakal muncul klo Sehun dalam evil mode on.

"Dan sodara-sodara sekalian, mumpung gw inget dan kalian lagi pada kumpul, sekalian gw mau nyampein titipan dari Hannie chagi." Sehun merogoh kantong celananya dan menyerahkan kertas berwarna mejikuhibiniu. "Kata Luhan chagi lu semua wajib harus kudu datang ke acara tujuh bulanannya. Klo kaga datang buat TaoLay ga direstui lagi jadi kakak iparnya. Buat BaekSoo katanya lupakan saja persahabatan bagai kepompong kita. Jadi intinya. Lu semua wajib harus kudu datang! Titik ga pake koma." – Sehun.

"NOOOOOO! ANDWAEEEEE! TIDAKKKKKK!" teriak para uke heboh dan langsung lari meninggalkan Sehun sendirian.

Rupanya mereka masih trauma dengan kejadian makan malam bersama di rumah KrisHoHunHan seminggu lalu. Sehun hanya mengendikkan bahu dan melanjutkan niatan niatan awalnya yang tertunda.

.

.

.

.

.

-KrisHoHunHan's House-

Seorang umil sedang memutilasi sebuah majalah fashion terbaru edisi Miranda Kerr milik sang suami yang baru saja datang.

"Gw benci ma lu! Benci pake banget!" Luhan menggunting-gunting majalah tersebut.

"Gara-gara lu, si Sehun jadi nyuekin gw tiap kali tayangan Victoria's Secret Show." Ga puas menggunting majalah tersebut, Luhan menginjak-nginjak majalah tersebut sepenuh hati.

"Lu jangan pernah gangguin suami gw lagi! Awas lu ganggu-gangguin suami gw, gw laporin ke Komisi Perlindungan Uke." Luhan membakar potongan majalah itu.

"Hunnieee apppaaaa pulanggggg…."teriak Sehun. Mendengar suara Sehun, Luhan segera membereskan "mayat" majalah tersebut beserta abunya.

"Hannieee eommaaa…where are you? Your Hunnie appa pulanggg!" teriak Sehun lagi.

"Hunnieee apppaaaa…." Luhan memeluk Sehun. "Hunnie apa kenapa lama pulangnya? Hannie dan baby kangen banget ma Hunnie appa." Nada manja.

"Maap ya eomma dan baby. Tadi Hunnie appa harus bantuin para uke terlebih dahulu sebelum pulang." Sehun ngecup bibir Luhan.

"Hunnie appa kerennnn! Hannie dan baby bangga punya seme sekaligus appa berjiwa penolong." Luhan balas ngecup bibir Sehun.

"Hunnie appa gitu loh! Seme dan appa yang beda dari seme dan appa pada umumnya." Ngecup bibir Luhan lagi.

"Ihhhh…udah dong appa ppoppo eomma. Malu diliatin ma baby." Luhan membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Sehun.

"Emangnya baby bisa liat? Kan matanya baby udah Hunnie appa tutupin pake kacamata kuda." Sehun appa stress -_-

Luhan masih dalam posisi yang sama seperti sebelumnya, sehingga tanpa Sehun sadari, smirk terpampang di wajah tampan Luhan.

"Hunnie appa mau acara ppopponya dilanjutin?" tanya Luhan dengan manja.

"Tentu aja dong. Mumpung bang KrisHo lagi ga di rumah." – Sehun.

"Klo Hunnie appa mau dilanjut boleh aja…..tapiiiiii….ada syaratnya." – Luhan.

"Ga masalah Hannie eomma. Apapun syaratnya Hunnie appa siap. Yang penting ppopponya dilanjut." – Sehun.

"Bener ya appa apapun syaratnya akan appa penuhi?" – Luhan.

"Of course my baby Luhan. Jadi syaratnya apa?" – Sehun.

"Syaratnya…..emmmm….Hunnie appa harus mengabulkan permintaan baby." Sehun merasakan awan kelam mengelilinginya. "Mati gw klo gini ceritanya!" batin Sehun.

"Ja…ja…jadi… ap…appp…..apa per….perrmiiintaan baby?" Sehun gagap.

"Permintaannya gampang kok appa, ga susah dan yang pasti ga buat appa repot ga kaya seminggu lalu." – Luhan

"Ehhhmmmm….emang baby mau minta apa dari apa?" – Sehun.

"Baby mau nyium Kkamjong ahjussi appa." Luhan langsung meluk Sehun.

"APAHHHH? APPA GA SALAH DENGER KAN?" teriak Sehun.

"Appa ga usah teriak-teriak deh, wolessss aja. Baby cuma minta cium Kkamjong ahjussi aja kok bukan minta dinikahin." Jawab Luhan santai.

"Tapi baby…." – Sehun.

"Hiksss….hiksss….jadi…..Hunnie appa ga mau ngabulin permintaan baby? Hikss…hiksss… Hunnie appa ga sayang ya ma baby? Hiksss….hiksss…." Luhan melancarkan aksi nangisnya.

"Ehhhh….bukan gitu…tapiiiii…." – Sehun.

"Huweeeeee….Hunnie appa jahattt! Hunnie appa ga sayang ma baby. Baby mau cari appa baru aja….Huweeeee." tangis Luhan menjadi-jadi.

"Bukan gitu! Emmmm…..cuma Hunnie appa ga mau klo baby lahir jadi item kaya Kkamjong ahjussi. Ntar bisa-bisa dikira baby anaknya Kkamjong ahjussi." Sehun membela diri.

"Hikkkssss….hikssss…klo kaya gitu appa ga usah kuatir….Hannie eomma udah punya penangkalnya." – Luhan.

"Emang ada penangkal (?) anti item biar ga kaya Kkamjong gitu?" – Sehun.

"Pasti berhasil….appa tenang aja. Percaya ma Hannie eomma." – Luhan.

"Iya deh Hunnie appa percaya ma Hannie eomma. Hannie eomma ga pernah boong ma Hunnie appa. Hanya Hunnie appa yang kadang-kadang suka bohong ma eomma…ehhhh maksudnya ma eommanya Hunnie appa ehhmmm halmonienya baby." Ralat Sehun.

"Hunnie appa mau tahu ga apa penangkal yang Hannie eomma gunakan?" pancing Luhan.

"Mau….mau…mau banget! Klo penangkalnya berhasil ntar Hunnie appa promosiin buat umil ato bumil hamil yang pengen dicium, dipeluk, dielus-elus dan sebagainya oleh Kkamjong." Sehun semangat banget. Luhan melepas pelukannya dari Sehun, kemudian dia menuju tempat penyimpanan "mayat" majalah fashion terbaru edisi Miranda Kerr milik Sehun.

"Nahhh…ini dia penangkalnya. Dengan ini anak kita ga akan mewarisi gennya Kkamjong….hahahahaha." tawa Luhan.

"TIDAKKKKKKK!"

BUGGGHHHH!

Sehun pun pingsan melihat nasib majalah fashion terbarunya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung Dulu Ya! ^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Annyeooooonggggg readernim sekalian ^^ Younlaycious is back!

YEHETTTTT! Akhirnya Youn bisa nulis FF lagi setelah beberapa bulan ini harus wajib kudu nulis skripsi hehehehehe semoga aja ga ada yang pengen nimpukin Youn gara-gara lamaaa banget updatenya. Tapi klo kalian nimpuknya pake cinta Yixingg *tsahhhh* Youn dengan ikhlas dan sepenuh hati menerima *winkeu*

Baiklahhhh mempersingkat durasi bagi yang pengen baca….pengen review….yang kangen…..chapter 3 is UPDATE! Jadi monggo dinikmati!

Maapin Youn jika di FF ini ada adegan ato kata-kata yang tak berkenan di hati, ada typo bertebaran (meski kadang ga maksud typo), ketidakrapian tatatulis dan cerita FF ini makin absurd efek dari keabsurdan Youn *V* Intinya maap atas ketidak sempurnaan FF ini dan meski tidak sempurna namun tetap dapat menghibur readernim sekalian ^^

Untuk 2 FF (BaekSooBaek Show & Baby, Please Believe To Me) Youn yang masih on-going secepatnya akan Youn usahakan update hehehehe so don't miss it ^^

Sebelum Youn bener-bener nutup FF ini….Youn say THANKS TO:

Exindira, RZHH 261220, BluePink EXO-XOXO-COUPLE, WinterHeaven, hunhanminute, guest 1, guest 2, lovara, Cho Rai Sa, Byunna Park, HyunRa, aniaani47, wasastudent, doubleAA10, PandaYehet88, candra dan lolamoet.

Guest 1: Maap ya ga bisa update kilat L tp ini udah update kok….silahkan dibaca dan di review ^^

Guest 2: Ini udah Youn update J selamat membaca!

HyunRa: *Sehun terpukpuk* bagi abang-abang Luhan menyiksa Sehun = asupan nutrisi kekekekkeke…..anggep aja resiko punya uke yang lagi hamil…Ini udah Youn lanjut! Maap ya updatenya lama.

Candra: ngakaknya jangan di jalan raya….ba to the ha to the ya ^^ Jelas dong harus kompak biar kekompakannya bisa jadi teladan hohohooho bukan Cuma kamu yang syok, Youn juga syok *elus-elus dada Sehun*

UNTUK SEMUA READER YANG GA NAMPAK DI REVIEW JUGA YOUN UCAPKAN THANK YOU VERY MUCH *sing bareng Besties*

Penutup bener-bener penutup….

REVIEW JUSEYO *bbuing-bbuing bareng Hunhan*

Sehun cadel S bukan cadel R,

Thee You LateR!

PAI-PAI!


End file.
